


Saltwater Intimacy

by RedNorski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, PWP, Requested fic, Sex, Smut, arafef - Freeform, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNorski/pseuds/RedNorski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t even know each others names, yet their actions were so casual, so comfortable. Touches became gropes, which soon brought on kisses. Kisses on the mouth became kisses on the neck, their breasts, slowly trailing below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saltwater Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you werent lookin for a sexyfic but its what u got

A dark figure sat at the edge of the shoreline, curled locks of hair dangling down to dip into the water. The figure’s head turned to gaze up at the setting sun that painted the sky with pink and orange hues. A sweet silhouette, shining with a reflection of the glittering ocean, and she was all alone to her eyes. Not a sound but the gentle waves and breezing wind touched her, and the setting was calm and content to perfection. Some would dislike the setting, but she adored the isolation.

This figure, not but a shadow and soft glow to her surrounding lights, was Aradia, who spent her nights watching the sun fall and gazing at the appearing starlight. With the sweet scent of the ocean filling the blowing air, she breathed in, exhaling softly, and closed her eyes.

She heard a loud splash, and the waves washed over her, more heavily than they had been. With her lashes wet with droplets of what water was splashed her way, she opened her eyes and they fell to her cheeks. She looked up, startled and confused, at another figure that had appeared before her. She tilted her head, droplets dripping down to fall across her neck, and the figure tilted its head the opposite way.

As the figure opened its eyes, it became clear to Aradia that this figure was humanlike, but not quite human. Its golden eyes looked demonic indeed, but not pure evil either. But she was neither human, nor was she figure of dark. The tail swishing behind her, tyrian scales gleaming, showed she was a creature of myth.

A wide toothy grin tugged at her features, showing fangs that came to a sharkish point. When she spoke, her voice was rasping and pitched.

“Hey, would you like to see something I think you’ll really like?” She asked Aradia with a less than trustworthy smirk and tone. Her smug expression was just to be expected from her kind, and though indecisive and hesitant, Aradia nodded in agreement.

She was then taken by both hands, tugged into a harsh kiss, and the both of them plunged into the crashing cerulean waves. Aradia gasped for air, but all that flooded her lungs was the burn of fluidy salt. She felt she was drowning, she internally shrieked for life but when she made an attempt to yell out it was consumed by the oceans overwhelming silence.

As the rush of excitement at sudden events died down, Aradia found herself becoming calm. She breathed in deeply, and the water that filled her was no longer a discomfort. Was she dead? She must be. But no, she was alive, and breathing.

The mermaid smiled. “See? I knew you’d like it~” and Aradia nodded in response. She did. She was quite enjoying herself, actually.

“But you know, you really should strip, it’s not all to fun to be swimming with these pointless fabrics weighing you down.”

Aradia was taken aback by this request, but with little thought, she complied. She removed her clothing and allowed them to drift away, perhaps floating long forgotten back to the surface. The mermaid then immediately began gently caressing her body, and Aradia did not protest. She knew this girl was aggressive, and argument would get her nowhere either way.

So the two of them gently ran hands across each other’s bodies, touched becoming more intimate, intentions becoming more sexual. Aradia wasn’t looking for anything of this nature tonight, but it was what she got, and she certainly wasn’t complaining.

They didn’t even know each others names, yet their actions were so casual, so comfortable. Touches became gropes, which soon brought on kisses. Kisses on the mouth became kisses on the neck, their breasts, slowly trailing below. Aradia felt bliss, as if all cares not concerning this moment were drifting away, and she and the other figure were drifting closer.

Sex with a mythical creature can do that to you, so the stories tell. It’s like a drug, like the high of your first fix, leaving you desperately craving more. And it was over before it was known, and Aradia was felt feeling it had only started.


End file.
